


Bright Eyes

by Illiad_And_Oddity



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, DMMD Secret Santa 2016, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illiad_And_Oddity/pseuds/Illiad_And_Oddity
Summary: Sei loved having new experiences, and Noiz loved Sei and wanted him to be happy.DMMD Secret Santa fic for kirutan!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryvaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryvaku/gifts).



> My Secret Santa fic for Kirutan/Ryvaku! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I hadn't written much with this pairing before, even though I love it, so it was a lot of fun to write some shameless fluff for them.

There were a lot of hospital visits in the first year. Not just for Sei, whose fragile body had to be coaxed back to health after a lifetime spent as an experiment, but for Noiz as well. It turned out that someone couldn't go two decades without properly treating illnesses and injuries and not end up with a few lasting issues. It was nothing like Sei's almost never ending parade of specialists and medications and physical therapy, but Noiz had had his fair share of being fixed up, too. Apparently he'd broken almost every single bone in both of his hands over the years, amongst other problems, and Noiz had gotten very used to the way his doctor would shake her head when she found another problem.

But the year had passed, Noiz had stopped doing reckless things just for the joy of finally being able to feel pain, and Sei was stronger, not just in body but in spirit. Days when he was feeling well enough to go out with Noiz and do something, even if it was just sit on a bench and watch people walk by, made him happy and excited. Conversely, days when too weak and exhausted to even get out of bed left him frustrated. Noiz didn't like Sei's bad days either, but he always made sure to bring Sei video games or books to keep him entertained, and they were becoming less frequent as time went on.

Sei loved new experiences, and Noiz loved Sei and wanted him to be happy. So when it had been more than a month since the last time that Sei had been bedridden for an entire day, Noiz guessed that Sei was probably feeling well enough, and asked.

“Do you want to go on a trip with me?” He'd already looked for tickets, and had a good idea of when they would go, but he'd learned to ask Sei if he wanted to do things before doing them. Sei had never been asked what he wanted when he'd been a prize experiment. 

“A trip?” Sei asked, looking surprised and then a little excited at the idea, “That... could be a lot of fun. What are you thinking about?”

“Hawaii,” Noiz said, putting his arm around Sei's shoulders and tugging him close, “I've never been there, but I want to go with you.”

“Wow, that's a long way,” Sei said, but he didn't sound like he minded the idea.

“It's an eight hour flight from Tokyo to Honolulu, and about an hour and a half to get to Tokyo from here, but we can get first class seats, so it'll be comfortable.” He kissed Sei's cheek and lingered there for a moment, the tip of his nose touching Sei's cheek. Compared to the numbness that had been there most of his life, even this was a sensation he wanted to feel more of. “You smell nice,” he said, “New shampoo?”

“Ah, yes, Koujaku recommended a brand for me,” Sei said, “I like it.”

“It's soft,” Noiz said, running his fingers through Sei's hair, “I like it, too.”

“How long have you been thinking about asking me on vacation with you?” Sei asked.

“A couple months,” said Noiz, “But I looked for plane tickets and hotels and stuff last night.”

Sei kissed him. Noiz kissed back, but to his disappointment Sei pulled away after a few seconds. He was smiling, though, his expression affectionate.

“Should I take that as a yes?” Noiz asked.

Sei nodded, “It sounds nice. I think I'd enjoy it.” 

Noiz smiled. He'd thought Sei would want to. With another quick kiss on Sei's cheek, he said, “So... when do you want to go? I was thinking next month, over Christmas.”

“Will that be enough time to plan everything?”

“Sure. Just leave it to me.”

Since Noiz had actually arranged almost everything before asking Sei, it only took a week to finalize their plans, and the next three weeks were spent preparing for the trip itself. Noiz took Sei shopping for swim trunks and other beach supplies, and Sei excitedly told anyone who he talked to about the trip. Aoba and Tae were a little surprised, but pleased for him. That was the fun part of preparing.

Then there was the realistic part, which was getting enough of the assortment of medications Sei was on that they wouldn't be caught short in case of an emergency. Sei's health was much better now than it had been, but he wasn't exactly a  _healthy_ man yet, either. They had to sit through a long lecture from the doctor about how important it was for Sei to not endanger his health on this trip, which had put a damper on Sei's mood. The doctor wasn't wrong, of course, but Noiz still resented him for basically telling Sei that he couldn't have as much fun as he wanted on this trip.

Noiz held Sei's hand as he walked him home. Occasionally people they passed gave them odd looks, and Noiz didn't know if it was because they were both guys walking down the street holding hands, or if it was just the public hand-holding. He didn't really care, though. He could feel Sei's hand in his, and he wasn't about to stop holding it just because some stranger found it weird. Especially when Sei was obviously upset.

“I'm so tired of being sick,” Sei said softly.

“Yeah,” Noiz agreed. He released Sei's hand, and wrapped his arm around Sei's waist instead. He didn't know what to say. It was a good thing in some ways that Sei was frustrated, that he no longer just accepted his weak body as an unchangeable fact. He was no longer simply waiting to die, he got frustrated now because he knew life was worth living.

But the reasons Sei was feeling that way now didn't change the fact that he was still frustrated and upset, and Noiz wasn't sure how to make that better. He loved Sei more than anyone or anything else, but he was well aware that he still wasn't good at relating to people. He was better at understanding Sei than most people were – the things that they had both been through were similar, just on very different scales.

“We'll still have a good time,” Noiz promised, “If there's something you don't get to do on this trip that you really wanted to do, well, we'll go on another trip later.”

Sei gave him a sideways glance and after a moment, started to laugh. Noiz wasn't sure why, he was being totally sincere.

“You're always spoiling me,” Sei said, shaking his head a bit, “You know that I'm happy just to spend time with you.”

Noiz smiled back at him, “You're also happy when you get to do new things, so...”

Just because Sei was happy with simple things didn't mean that Noiz shouldn't go farther than that, right? Sei being happy was important to him. Hell, in some ways, Sei being  _unhappy_ was important, too. Or at least, Sei being willing and able to show when he was unhappy was important.

Sei reached up and flicked Noiz on the forehead, making him jump, “Stop thinking so hard. Furrowing your brow like that, you're going to have wrinkles by the time you're twenty-five.”

Noiz smiled at him, “It makes me happy when I get to spoil you. So I'm going to keep doing it until you want me to stop.” He frowned. “Do you want me to stop?”

Sei laughed at him again, and when he looked at Noiz his gaze was filled with affection. “Not yet.”

“Then I won't. Five days to go until our trip. Are you excited?”

“Of course I am. You're right. It's going to be a good time, even if I'm not up to doing everything just yet.”

Noiz took Sei's hand, lacing their fingers together, and was pleased to see that Sei looked much more cheerful for the rest of the walk home. He was always glad when he could cheer Sei up.

The last few days before the trip were a flurry of excitement. Aoba, who wasn't even going on the trip at all, was helping Sei pack his bags and constantly sending Noiz links to things that he thought Sei might enjoy – he seemed almost more determined to make sure his brother had a good time than Noiz did. They were good suggestions, too, but Noiz doubted they'd have time to do them all. They were only going to be in Hawaii for ten days, after all. 

“Then I guess you'll have to go on more than one trip,” Aoba said with a grin, when Noiz told him that, “My brother should have as much fun as possible!”

“I already know that,” Noiz replied. 

He looked over at Sei, who was napping on the couch, Aoba's Allmate curled up on his chest, and one of Noiz's bunny cubes tucked under his chin. Sei needed a nap in the early afternoon most days, otherwise he was exhausted by dinnertime and much more likely to end up spending the next day unable to get out of bed. Noiz had been planning things around that schedule, since he didn't want Sei to have to spend any of their days on the trip bedridden.

“He's really excited about this vacation,” Aoba said, following Noiz's gaze, “It's the most excited I've ever seen him. Thanks for doing it for him.”

A vacation was nothing compared to what Sei had done for him, but Noiz didn't care. Doing things for Sei wasn't about repayment, as Noiz now finally understood. He loved Sei and wanted to make him happy.

“Come see us off at the airport?” Noiz asked, “He's excited, but I know he'll miss you.”

“Of course, I was planning to do that anyway,” Aoba said, “I'll miss him, too.”

Sei and Aoba's bond was something that Noiz didn't quite understand, but he knew it was important to both of them. It wasn't like that of ordinary brothers, and it wasn't even like that of ordinary twins. There was probably no one else who would quite understand it. Maybe conjoined twins, because that was what they had been, in a way. Two people who were one who'd been cut into two. 

They had a closeness that Noiz sometimes wondered if he should be jealous of. He wasn't jealous of it, or at least he didn't think he was. Sei's complicated and close bond with Aoba didn't prevent him from loving Noiz, after all. It hadn't prevented him from gazing into Noiz's soul and mind, and fixing what he had found broken in there. And Aoba had been the one who had convinced Sei to try living after Noiz had been unable to, and Noiz would never, ever be mad about that. 

“Hey, maybe next time you should come with us,” Noiz said, “Tae-san, too. We can make it a family vacation.”

Maybe he could even somehow get Theo to join them. Not his parents, though. Noiz had been back to Germany only once in the last year, but that had been enough for him to confirm that his parents were no family to him. But Theo... Theo could be part of the family Noiz was making for himself.

“That could be fun,” Aoba said, “But for now, just make sure Sei has a good time, okay?”

“Of course I will!” Noiz promised, mildly offended that Aoba had even thought he needed to ask.  


The day they left, Noiz got a taxi to take them to the airport. There still weren't many cars on Midorijima, and the buses still weren't reliable, but he wasn't going to make Sei walk all the way to the former Platinum Jail's airport carrying his luggage. It would be too long of a walk for him even without bags to carry. 

Sei was unusually talkative during the drive, smiling and excited. Noiz was just as excited, really. He'd never been on a proper  _vacation_ before, and taking his first one with Sei seemed only right. There were a lot of things he'd never done before Sei. Aoba listened to the two of them, smiling indulgently, and occasionally asking questions if they slowed down. He held Sei's hand throughout the ride, and even continued once they got out of the taxi at the airport. 

Sei and Aoba really would miss each other during this trip, wouldn't they? Noiz was just as glad that he hadn't suggested a family vacation the first time around, though. He'd have Sei all to himself for ten days.

Okay, maybe he was just a little bit jealous of them, but it was only because he loved the way it felt to have Sei's undivided attention. 

Aoba walked with them to the gate, and waited with them until they called for the first-class passengers to begin boarding. He hugged Sei once more, “Have fun. Be sure to tell me all about it when you get home!”

“I will,” Sei promised, and when they released each other, he turned to Noiz with a cheerful smile that made Noiz's breath catch in his throat. He couldn't begin to describe what it did to him to see Sei looking not just happy, but enthusiastic and eager. 

Noiz held his hand out and Sei took it, keeping pace with Noiz easily as they headed into the plane. Without a word, he gave Sei the window seat. After all, Noiz had been on planes before, but Sei hadn't, and he'd probably enjoy looking out the window even if what he'd be seeing for most of the trip would be dark. There would be stuff to look at on the way to Tokyo, at least.

“Please put any Allmates, Coils, computers, or other electronic devices into airplane mode,” came a pleasant-sounding voice on the plane's PA system.

“Airplane mode, airplane mode, P!” Usagimodoki said, making a faint clicking sound as each cube shut down wireless connections. Sei looked at it with a smile and put one of the cubes on his shoulder. He'd never shown any interest in getting his own, but he was very fond of others' Allmates, particularly Noiz's and Aoba's.

“Have you ever been on a plane before?” Noiz asked.

“Not when I was healthy enough to be able to appreciate it,” Sei replied. He didn't seem to want to elaborate further, so Noiz didn't ask. Sei talked about his experiences on his own schedule.

Sei's excitement was palpable, he watched the flight attendant describe the safety rules with rapt attention, and when the plane began to taxi down the runway, he had his nose pressed against the glass like a little kid might. Noiz couldn't keep the smile off his own face. He'd never thought much about flying, but watching Sei enjoy it so much was making him excited, too.

“Nice view, isn't it?” he asked, and Sei nodded, not taking his eyes off the window.

“I've seen pictures before, but they never compare to the real thing.” Noiz understood that. Ever since Sei had given him the ability to feel, Noiz had found that even things he'd done a hundred times before were new and amazing. It was just like the difference between seeing a picture and really being there.

Noiz gave Sei's hand a squeeze, and settled back to enjoy the flight. The seats had built-in entertainment systems, but watching Sei looking out of the window at the sunset and the ground below was more than enough to occupy him until they reached Tokyo.

They had dinner at the airport during the two hour layover, and Sei expressed a little disappointment that they didn't have any time to explore the city. Noiz promised that they would do so next time.

“I was thinking that the next time we take a vacation, we should bring Aoba and Tae and make it a family trip,” Noiz said.

“That sounds nice,” Sei said brightly. He glanced at Noiz and smiled, “And we could invite your little brother, too?”

Noiz briefly wondered if Sei had read his mind, or if he just knew him well. Either was possible, with Sei. “Yeah. He wants to meet you, but I told him that he has to come to us. I'm not going back to where my parents are again.”

“That seems completely reasonable to me,” Sei said, “I don't want you to go back to them either. If I ever met them, I'm not sure I could stop myself from doing something awful to them."

"They're not worth it," Noiz said, but smiled anyway. Sei being angry and protective on his behalf was nice.

"Okay, maybe I'll just tell them they're awful people who don't deserve a son as good as you," Sei said, and leaned his head against Noiz's shoulder, "They probably wouldn't listen, but someone should say it."

“I love you,” Noiz murmured, and kissed Sei on the cheek.

Sei turned his head and kissed Noiz on the mouth, and Noiz wrapped his arm around Sei's shoulders, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. He could have happily kept kissing Sei for hours, but with annoyingly poor timing, the PA system called for them to start boarding.

Noiz pouted, and Sei laughed at him again, “You're so cute with that 'I didn't get what I want' expression. We'll have plenty of time for kissing later.”

Noiz perked up a little when they got onto the plane and to their seats. They were roomy and very soft, and the armrest between them could be removed so that he and Sei could cuddle up. That made Noiz happy, since he didn't get to spend the night with Sei as often as he would like to. (Really, though, that would have been every night, and a significant number of the days, too.) He once again gave Sei the window seat, and Sei spent their takeoff with his nose pressed up against the glass, watching the city lights below them.

“It's beautiful,” Sei said, his voice sounding almost dreamy.

“You're beautiful.” Noiz replied, unfolding the blanket that had been on his seat and covering himself and Sei with it.

“You're just going to go to sleep?” Sei asked. He sounded a little disappointed.

“Not right away,” Noiz reassured him, “But it's going to be about 10 AM when we get to Honolulu, which means... wait, we cross the date line, right? What time will it be back home when we land?” 

“5 AM in Japan! P!” Usagimodoki piped up helpfully, “You should both sleep on the flight!”

“Yeah, that,” Noiz said, patting his Allmate gratefully.

“Ah.” Sei's response still sounded a little disappointed, but after a moment he sighed and said, “Yeah, it's probably better if I sleep on the flight instead of needing to sleep half the day in the hotel room when we get there.”

“It's not like I'm going to make you stop looking out the window if that's what you want to do. I just want us to be comfortable when we do fall asleep.” He always tried to avoid _telling_ Sei what to do. Even if it was something relatively benign, like insisting that he get some sleep, Noiz didn't ever want to make Sei feel like he'd exchanged one keeper for another.

“You're worrying too much again,” Sei said, shaking his head.

“Are you reading my mind?” Noiz asked.

“Just your face. Do you want me to?”

“If you want to,” Noiz replied, trying not to sound too eager. Maybe it was weird that he liked it so much, but when Sei touched his mind, it just... felt good. Kisses and caresses and Sei saying 'I love you' were great and Noiz would never tire of those, but when Sei touched his mind directly, he could feel the love and affection and gratitude and concern down to his core – to his _soul_. 

Sei shook his head, “Not right now. I'd rather be in private for that.” 

His cheeks were a little pink, and Noiz couldn't help but grin. Things usually got a little heated after Sei did that, and it was pretty much always Noiz's fault. But he had a hard time holding himself back after feeling Sei's love like that.

“What movies do they have?” Sei asked, turning his attention to the screen in front of them.

They settled on an action film neither of them had ever seen before. It wasn't exactly a good movie, but it was over-the-top enough to be entertaining, and it was nice to watch a movie without anyone to shush him when he commented on it. 

By the time the movie was over, Sei was all but asleep on Noiz's shoulder. He roused a little bit when Noiz tilted his seat back for him and put one of the pillows under his head.

“Always taking care of me,” Sei murmured, smiling at him.

“As much as I can,” Noiz agreed.

Sei shifted, getting into a more comfortable position, and suddenly he gasped, sitting back up. 

“What is it?” Noiz asked.

“Look at the stars!” Sei's face was once again pressed to the window, “I've never seen so many of them before!”

Curious, Noiz leaned over his shoulder and looked out the window too. He understood why Sei had gasped. They were so  _bright,_ no city glow or smog to block them out. There were no lights except the ones from the plane itself.

“Look, you can even see the Milky Way!” Sei said, pointing out the brighter band of stars stretching across the sky.

“Amazing,” Noiz said, not sure if his sudden shortness of breath was coming from the view of the stars, or how beautiful Sei was while looking at them. Sei's dark eyes sparkled with such obvious, unreserved joy that Noiz found himself blinking back tears. He wiped his eyes quickly, and Sei looked back at him.

“Noiz? Is something wrong?”

Noiz shook his head. “Nothing is wrong.” He smiled. “Everything is  _right_ and I'm just not used to that.”

Sei leaned up against him, smiling brightly, and Noiz wrapped his arms around the slight form – Sei was filling out, but he was never going to be bulky.

“You can be so sentimental,” he teased, “It's cute.”

Noiz gave him a quick, gentle kiss, “We really should get some sleep, though. Less than six hours until we land, now.”

“Mmm, okay,” Sei said, and settled back into Noiz's arms, with his head still turned toward the window.

When Noiz woke up, it was to a flight attendant gently telling him that they were about to begin their final descent, and that they needed to put their seats up. The sky outside the window was no longer the stunning field of stars, but a brilliant blue, brighter than Aoba's hair. Sei yawned widely, but didn't protest over being woken up. Unsurprisingly, he looked out the window the whole time they were landing.

“I think you might have been satisfied if this trip was just one long plane ride,” Noiz teased him as they exited the plane.

“Probably,” agreed Sei, “It was a new experience, right? You know how much I love those.”

He was holding on to Noiz's arm as they walked, which made Noiz happy. Anyone who saw them would be able to tell that he and Sei were a couple, and Noiz wanted the entire world to know. He wanted to grab a megaphone and announce it in the middle of Aoyagi street like that annoying cop. He wouldn't really, but he wanted everyone to know how wonderful Sei was, and that Sei loved  _him_ , of all people. He wondered if people were ever jealous of him when they saw him with Sei.

They picked up their luggage at the baggage claim, and a brief taxi ride later, they arrived at the hotel. Sei was still excited, and despite not having slept for long on the flight, he didn't seem tired yet. He was going to have fun playing tourist, Noiz could tell.

He made it through a conversation with the host at the front desk, enough to check in and ask where a good restaurant for lunch was. Though Noiz had learned some English as a kid, he wasn't nearly as fluent in it as he was in Japanese, and it took a good amount of translating help from Sei. To Noiz's surprise, Sei was pretty good at English, but in retrospect it wasn't all that shocking. Sei had spent years of his life with his consciousness only vaguely attached to his body, it made sense that he had learned languages while his mind was exploring the network. One of the small silver linings in his lifetime of mistreatment, Noiz supposed.

Their room was beautiful, of course. Noiz had gone for one of the suites with a balcony and a view of the ocean. When it came to making sure Sei had a good time, Noiz was willing to spend any amount of money.

“Oh, this is _wonderful,”_ Sei gushed, flopping over onto the huge bed. He bounced when he landed, and laughed, “I kind of want a nap, but I don't want to get my sleep schedule too far off from local time.”

Noiz sat on the bed next to him, “How about we go get lunch, come back and take a short nap, and then go to the beach for a while?”

“That sounds perfect. I want something with pineapple. I mean, we're in _Hawaii_ , after all.”

Sei's eyes were still sparkling, and Noiz couldn't hold back any more. He moved forward and kissed him, firmly, and Sei's mouth opened to accept him. He felt Sei's arms come up to wrap around his shoulders, and Sei laughed against his mouth.

Noiz's pulled back, and Sei was smiling at him, “I was wondering how long it would take you to jump me once we had some privacy.”

“You should have known it wouldn't take long with you smiling at me like that,” Noiz replied.

“Yes, but I was pretty sure we'd get the suitcases unpacked first,” he propped himself up on his elbows and murmured into Noiz's ear, “You did remember to bring supplies, right, Noiz?”

God, that teasing, flirtatious tone was enough to light a fire in Noiz's gut. Though Sei had never  _disliked_ making love, it had taken months of recovery before he was well enough for it to be something he wanted and sought out. And now Sei was purposefully tempting him, seducing him...

“In my suitcase, hang on,” said Noiz, almost falling over in his haste to get off the bed and to his suitcase. After a little fumbling with the latch, he got it open and found the small bottle of lube and the package of condoms.

He turned back to the bed, and almost froze when he saw the way Sei was looking at him. His eyes were half-lidded and full of warmth, a small smile on his lips. He was beautiful. Noiz sometimes still couldn't believe that someone as wonderful as Sei was  _his._

“Well don't just stand there staring, come here,” Sei said, beckoning him over.

Noiz shook himself out of his reverie and hurried to rejoin Sei on the bed. Sei was reclining on the pillows, looking so inviting that Noiz almost didn't know where to start, like a starving man presented with a feast. Sei solved that problem for him, though, taking hold of Noiz's shirt collar and pulling him in for another heated kiss.

Sei's kisses were always a little bit sloppy when he was aroused, and he had a habit of moving away from Noiz's lips to leave kisses along his jawline and neck. It had been a year, and Noiz still thought that the fact he  _could_ feel those kisses aroused him more than the kisses themselves. Sei knew it, too, never lingering in one spot long enough for Noiz to get accustomed to the feeling.

He pressed his leg between Sei's thighs, feeling the heat of Sei's growing arousal. Sei moaned, his head falling back onto the bed, and Noiz took the opportunity to leave some kisses of his own on Sei's neck.

“I don't know how I'm going to have enough time,” he said between kisses, “to do all the tourist stuff we want _and_ have you on every piece of furniture in this room.”

“I think we could skip the desk and the dresser,” replied Sei with a husky laugh, “Those don't seem like they'd be comfortable.”

“What, you've never fantasized about dresser sex?” Noiz teased. 

He didn't give Sei a chance to respond before he reached down to open his pants. He slipped his hand inside and gave Sei's arousal a squeeze. Sei moaned again, spreading his legs a little to give Noiz's access. Noiz only stroked him a few times before he let go to pull Sei's pants down. Sei pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor by the bed.

“You look good,” said Noiz, admiringly. The first time Noiz had ever seen him naked, he'd been deathly pale and all of his ribs showed. Sei was still pale and still slender, but he didn't look unhealthy anymore.

“And you look overdressed.” Sei tugged at Noiz's shirt, “Why am I always the first one to lose his clothes?”

“I'm just lucky, I guess.” But Noiz stripped down quickly at Sei's request. After all, the more of his skin was exposed, the more he could feel of Sei's body pressed up against his.

Once they were both free of their clothing, Noiz paused. While he was always eager, he had learned to take the occasional moment to check and make sure Sei was still comfortable. At the beginning of their relationship Noiz had been far too pushy about things like sex and Sei had always gone along with it, even when he wasn't really in the mood. It had taken Noiz a while to realize that he'd been pushing Sei's boundaries. In all fairness to himself, however,  _Sei_ hadn't always realized when Noiz was pushing his boundaries, either. He hadn't been used to having boundaries to be pushed.

“What are you in the mood for?” he asked.

“Hmm, I think... on our sides?” Sei suggested.

Noiz smiled. Sei liked that position because it was good for the kind of slower, more lazy sex that Sei preferred. Noiz liked it because it let him hold Sei as close as possible, which was something he always wanted to do whether or not they were having sex.

“Okay. Lay on your stomach for a minute?” 

Sei complied, and Noiz grabbed the lube from where he'd dropped it on the bed earlier. He squeezed some out onto his fingers, and gently began to prepare his beautiful lover. Sei relaxed so easily for him that Noiz barely needed to prepare him at all, but he still liked to take his time when doing so. Mostly, he liked to see if he could actually make Sei get impatient. It didn't happen often. Sei was very patient, even when it came to sex. Or maybe Noiz was just very impatient about sex.

After a little while, he decided that Sei was stretched enough and withdrew his fingers. He urged Sei back onto his side and carefully lined the head of his cock up with Sei's entrance. This was the hardest part, he always wanted to just slam in hard and fast as he could. But he held himself in check and kept his pace nice and slow, rocking back and forth and allowing Sei's body to adjust as he moved.

“Good?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Sei sounded a little breathless.

Noiz leaned around so he could kiss Sei on the lips, and then began slowly moving his hips. This position didn't allow for very deep penetration, but Sei was so tight around him, and from the sounds he was making, it was a good position for him, too.

He kept their lovemaking slow and gentle, enjoying Sei's scent and the sensation of their slick bodies rubbing up against each other. When Sei gasped his name and clenched around him, it didn't take long for Noiz to follow him into release. He gripped Sei's hips tightly as he came, leaving marks that would probably show later.

“Noiz,” Sei moaned, reaching back for him.

Noiz held Sei close, holding him through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Sei was breathing hard, and Noiz could feel his heart hammering. He carefully eased out of Sei, and enjoyed the satisfied sound Sei made as he did.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah. Just need a minute to catch my breath.”

Noiz pressed a kiss into Sei's now-sweaty hair. “Love you.”

“Love you, too. You always make me feel so good.” Sei rolled over to face him, his face still flushed. “I might need a nap before lunch, now.”

“Whichever you prefer,” Noiz promised, running his hand gently down Sei's back.

His sweaty skin was starting to dry, leaving him a little bit sticky where they were touching. It was a feeling Noiz enjoyed, and he would stay here until Sei said something about getting clean, or it crossed the line into feeling gross, whichever came first.

“Hey, while we're on this trip... let's get married,” Noiz suggested.

“What, you aren't going to formally ask my family for permission first?” Sei laughed.

“Why would I need to ask someone else for permission to marry _you_? You can make your own decisions, you're not property.”

Sei's eyes widened a bit in surprise – he was always a little bit surprised to be reminded that he wasn't property anymore – but he smiled, “You're right, I can, can't I?”

“So... do you want to just elope with me?” Noiz asked.

Sei turned his head a bit and kissed Noiz's shoulder. “Elope? No. When we do get married, I want our families to be there.”

“'When?'” Noiz echoed, “So... that's definitely a yes to getting married eventually, right?” 

Sei nodded, a serene smile on his face. “Eventually. Right now, though, I just want to enjoy my first vacation with my boyfriend.”

Noiz pulled Sei closer, holding him with both arms and tangling their legs together. That sounded good to him, too. Just a vacation, with his wonderful boyfriend. Eloping was a romantic idea, but would probably be a pain to actually do.

But still... he'd check out some jewelry stores while they were here.

 


End file.
